Missing You
by LittleMissWriterx
Summary: Missy's back to cause havoc amoungst the iCarlys. Is this the end for Samantha Puckett? Or will Freddie and Carly see through her deceits? I know I suck at summaries but please read and review it.


**Lately I've been having a few problems with my friends and I sort of feel like I'm losing them and I've found that writing is my little escape from it all, so please enjoy. Sorry if its a bit depressing and well, sad but its what I write.**

* * *

Freddie and Carly and Missy where hanging out in the iCarly studio discussing the latest episode of iCarly when Spencer walked in with a letter in his hand addressed to the three of them.

"I found this on the counter downstairs, its for you three" he handed the small book to Carly and left. Carly opened it up ad Freddie and Missy gathered behind her to read the note. As she read the first page she realized it was Sams diary. Towards the end there was a page marked with a bookmark that said 'read it, its what I want you to understand what I was trying to tell you before I lost you - Sam'

Carly and Freddie looked at the diary in shock. It was the last entry

_Dear diary,_

_This is my last Goodbye. Thank you for being the only one who will listen._

_All my life I've seemed to be the girl that didn't quite fit in with everyone and everything around me. I've always been on the outside and I never seemed to mind because I never knew what I was missing. That is until I lost my bestest and closest friend ever, Carly Shay._

_Before I met Carly I was all alone. With my dear sister Melanie at her posh little boarding school and my drunken mother always away, I had no one. And mostly I didn't mind that. Well, mostly. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like to have a friend and not be the weirdo reject bully._

_When I met Carly, we instantly became best friends. And it was amazing to have someone to talk to, to be stupid with and to be myself with. We were best friends for more than 10 years - 12 to be exact. But that changed when her old friend Missy came back to town and took her away, and Freddie. Everyone._

_When Missy came back I was sort of nervous because Carly and Missy had known each other since they were born, their dads had been best friends and their moms had been best friends. And I only met Carly when we were five and Missy had moved. After she arrived bad things started to happen to me, it was because she wanted me gone and I knew, but nobody else noticed. Carly told me I was being paranoid._

_She said "Don't worry. Me and Missy used to be friends but you'll always be my best friend" and for a while I believed her._

_But things got worse, and I mean a lot worse._

_One day I found a note in my locker saying, and I quote: 'LEAVE! Nobody likes you, simple. You don't belong here! BYE' after that I really got worried. I showed it to Freddie and he said that I wrote it because I didn't like Missy. I showed it to Carly and she said that it was probably just a prank from some guy on the football team and to ignore it. I couldn't though. How could I?_

_These 'Bad Things' had been going on for months and I had put up with it because I couldn't lose Carly or Freddie. I just couldn't. I thought that I would die if I didn't have them there._

_ After all this time I just couldn't take it any more I had to talk to Missy, so a__ few weeks ago I asked Missy if I she would meet me after school behind the bleachers and she said yes. So she came and I asked her why she was doing this to me and do you know what she said? She said it was because I was a worthless bit of scum and Carly didn't deserve me, she deserved someone who was just as good as her. And as for Freddie well, there was no competition, she knew that I liked him (more than liked him actually) and I wasn't even half as good as what he should have. She said he should have someone more like her and she was going to make sure that she would get with him so she could show me that he didn't like me, that I was not right for him, that I wasn't acceptable for anyone. And that's when I gave in and I couldn't hold back any longer I punched her straight in the face and she fell to the floor. _

_I couldn't think so I ran away. I just walked around for a couple of hours then I went to Carly's house. When I got there I was faced with an angry Carly and Freddie, and when I saw their faces and I really looked I could see their pure hatred for me right to the core. I fell apart at that moment._

_"Sam, What the hell!" Freddie shouted._

_"Why did you hit Missy for no reason" Carly shouted "Why do you hate her so much? What did she ever do to you?" she continued, then she did something I NEVER thought she would do. She slapped me. Hard. "You are no friend of mine Samantha Puckett" she said bitterly. "Leave now". _

_I didn't bother trying to fight back I just turned and left, and in the corner I could see Missy just standing there smirking at me as I was being kicked out of the true place I really called my home._

_I thought things might get better over time, but they never did. No one talked to me for weeks and once again I was back on the outside, like a loser, a weirdo, a freak and it was the worst feeling I had ever felt. Everyday I've got up in the morning knowing I didn't have a single friend in the whole world and I've felt so alone for so long that I really don't know what else I can do anymore._

_Last week I was walking down the street at 10 and Missy's good friends from the Football team beat me up, but by now I'm used to meeting all Missy's friends who've paid me a visit. But this time was different. This time they decided it would be funny to take me somewhere interesting. They handcuffed me and took me to Piniz, they shoved me in the window and I saw Missy and Freddie sitting in our seat, where we had gone when we had dated, kissing and smiling and joking around and at that point I think I died. The goons then took me to the park and proceeded to trow me in the large duck pond with the angry ducks and left me there._

_And Last night was the last straw._

_I got a call from none other than little Missy herself. She went through the routine of how everyone hates me, how I'm a freak of nature, how I'm a burden to the whole planet. Then she said something different, she said 'LOOK' and then hung up. A few seconds later I got a video of iCarly which introduced Missy to iCary saying that Sam left due to uncoperations between me and Missy._

_Thats what clinched it. _

_This morning I woke up, I got ready, I went to school and came back for the very last time. I'm leaving this place forever. _

_-Sam Puckett_

Freddie had a face of horror and Carly was in tears but Missy was still content.

"Oh my god. The lengths that girl will go to"Missy said calmly. She picked up the book and stood to leave when three small enevlopes slipped out of the diary addressed to the three there.

The first one was addressed to Carly

_To Carly,_

_Ever since I have known you I have been a better person. I know I haven't been the bestest friend you wanted or deserved but I want you to know that I needed you the past years. You are the person who made me better. You are the best best friend a person could ever ask for. I guess thats why Missy wanted you so bad. I want you to understand that what Missy did was for everyone's benefit._

_I will miss you Carls xx_

The next was addressed to Freddie

_To Freddweird,_

_I may have punched you, hurt you (both emotionally and physically) caused so much pain. I just want you to know that I love you so much. I know you wouldn't believe it but I have ever since I first saw you. Nub. Anyway I need you to know that and I'm so glad that I got those few special weeks with you last year. You are the one guy for me Freddie. _I want you to understand that what Missy did was for everyone's benefit.__

_I will always love you xxxx_

And the final letter was for Missy

_Missy,_

_I know why you did this to me. And you know what I forgive you because I deserve this and I agree with everything you said. You were the only one who would just tell me the truth, not like everyone else who lied to me. Please look after them for me because that now your job, protect them. Love them. Help them. Be the me I could never be and just be happy with them._

_Goodbye xx_

"We have to stop her" Carly whimpered between tears.

"Do really think she is actually going to so anything?" Missy joked.

"Yes and we need to stop her" Freddie replied.

"Get out of my apartment Missy" she said calmly before she shouted "NOW!"

"Lets go" Freddie said.

The pair raced out of the apartment and outside to Freddie's car. They drove as quickly as they could to Sam's house. Barging through the door they ran upstairs to Sam's room. Carly went to open the door and soon realized it was locked. Freddie swiftly went to kick in the door and it flew apart.

The pair entered to see Sam sitting at the end of her bed, crying sofly, with a large bottle of sleeping pills in her hand. She hadn't noticed them enter, she was to numb to notice anything. She went to put the pills in her mouth when a pair of hands caught hers and a soft voice spoke to her.

"Sam you can't do this" Freddie said.

"Yes I can and I will" She shouted back, trying to wriggle out.

"Sam you can't go, please we love you to much to let you do this" Carly pleaded as she tried to hold Sam down with Freddie.

Sam suddenly stopped for a second, then she began to shake with sobbing cries. "I can't, I can't do it anymore. Let me go, please just let me go" she sobbed.

"No Sam, you aren't going anywhere. Not now, not ever!" Freddie said sternly but softly as he rubbed her back to sooth her. She stopped and looked down. Freddie was kneeling in front of her.

"Sam look at me" he said but she didn't move. "Sam" he said again lifting her chin slowly. "Sam, Missy is gone for good. We need you, We love you, So don't do this, please. You are to special, to important, to loved to go" he said with a crooked smile.

"No"

"Why?" he asked confused.

"You don't, one day someone else will come along and get me out of the picture again and I won't be able t stop it" she said quietly.

"Do you really think that?"

"Well what do you think happened for the last year?"

"That is over Sam"

"How do you know?"

"Because we know what happened and we will NEVER let it happen again!"

"Sam you are the one and only! We are the three amigos till the end" Carly joined in with a smile, met by Freddie.

Sam looked at the two of them "Come here" she said with a small smile as they hugged. And for the first time in months she thought that her life was finally worth living again.

"I've missed you two" she said.

"We've missed you too" they Carly and Freddie said in unison. Freddie gave Carly a look that told her to leave, nicely.

"I think I left something in the car, I'll be right back" Carly said before leaving.

Freddie stood up pulling Sam with him. "Me too" he said with a smile.

"What?" Sam asked confused. Freddie just gave her a jokey smile before leaning down and pulling her in for a kiss.

As they pulled her apart he looked her straight in the eye "I love you too" and as he said it they pair could hear Carly's awws from the door

* * *

**So what did you think? If you liked leave a review, if you didn't leave a review. Just tell e what you thinks**

**xxxx**


End file.
